cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)
|image = SWDKY.PNG|250px |band = Kelly Clarkson |album = Stronger''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stronger_(What_Doesn%27t_Kill_You) |released = January 17, 2012 |genre = Pop |label = RCA |runtime = 3:41 |writer = Jörgen Elofsson Ali Tamposi David Gamson Greg Kurstin |producer = Greg Kurstin |before = Call Me Maybe |current = |after = Boyfriend }} "'Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" is a song by Kelly Clarkson. The song was met with positive reviews from music critics and became a commercial success worldwide. Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to YouTube on April 4, 2012. A forty-nine second preview video of the song was uploaded to YouTube on April 1, 2012. The camera and editing crew of the video were their friends Lucas Huffman, Erik Lauer, and Dylan and Brandon Lee. It was recorded on Logic Pro.Description from preview video reads: "Here's some behind the scenes stuff from our next video, which will be coming later this week. Our camera and editing crew for this was our friends Lucas Huffman, Erik Lauer, and Dylan and Brandon Lee. We recorded the song at home on Logic Pro."Description from the video reads: "This video was filmed and edited by Lucas Huffman, Erik Lauer, and Dylan and Brandon Lee. We recorded the song at home on Logic Pro." Dedication Prelude '''Dani: If you think about it, one moment can change your life forever This is Maria At the start of the year, Maria was a healthy and average teenager She enjoyed cheerleading and helping out everyone she could On February thirteenth, two thousand twelve, everything changed Maria was involved in a serious car accident that left her paralyzed from the waist down Maria's traded cheerleading and hanging out with friends for physical therapy and hospital visits Her medical and therapy bills are growing Maria's getting stronger everyday, but she needs our help At the end of this video is the P.O. box where you can send anything to Maria directly We encourage you to send donations to help make a difference For more info, read the description below Together, we can all help Maria become strong again Lyrics Dani with background vocals by Cimorelli: You know my life is better Standing here alone You know I dream in color And do the things I want You think you got the best of me Think you had enough the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: What doesn't kill makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone What doesn't kill makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Christina with background vocals by Cimorelli: You heard that I was starting over with someone new They told you I was moving on and over you, yeah You didn't think I'd come back I'd come back swinging You tried to break me, but you see Lauren with background vocals by Cimorelli: What doesn't kill makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone What doesn't kill makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: Thanks to you I got a new thing started Thanks to you I'm not broken-hearted Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning In the end Amy with background vocals by Cimorelli: What doesn't kill makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone What doesn't kill makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Lisa: When I'm alone Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: What doesn't kill makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone What doesn't kill makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Christina: I'm not alone Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:Pop rock songs Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Electropop songs